Scott Summers (Earth-TRN240)
Little Slim | Identity = Secret | Affiliation = (founding member); formerly , (New Charles Xavier School student body), , Jean Grey School student body | Relatives = Christopher Summers (father); Alex Summers (brother) Former unnamed symbiote | Universe = Earth-616 | BaseOfOperations = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York; formerly X-Mansion, Hightown, Madripoor; New Charles Xavier School for Mutants, near Roanoke, Alberta, Canada; Starjammer; Jean Grey Institute for Higher Learning, Salem Center, Westchester County, New York | CharRef = | Gender = Male | Height = | Weight = | Eyes = Brown | Eyes2 = (glowing red when using powers) | Hair = Brown | UnusualFeatures = | Citizenship = American | MaritalStatus = Single | Occupation = Adventurer and student; former space pirate | Education = Xavier's School for Gifted Youngsters | Origin = Mutant | PlaceOfBirth = Anchorage, Alaska | Creators = Brian Michael Bendis; Stuart Immonen | First = All-New X-Men Vol 1 1 | Last = | Quotation = Revolution? When did it become a revolution? What the hell do you think you're doing? | Speaker = Cyclops | QuoteSource = All-New X-Men Vol 1 3 | HistoryText = The path of Scott Summers of this universe seemingly followed the same of his Earth-616 counterpart until the day when Beast from an alternate future traveled to their universe in order to inform them they needed to return with him to the future. Scott and the rest of the X-Men accompanied him to a "future" where Scott had killed Xavier, and Jean was dead (with the school now named after her). The shock of this caused Jean's dormant telepathic powers to surface. While confronting the "future" Cyclops, Jean read his mind and was incredibly disturbed at what she had seen. This caused her to reject Scott. Under Jean's leadership, the team decided to stay in this time until its problems were resolved. Cyclops found himself shunned by the X-Men and other students at the school, and constantly under the watchful eye of Wolverine who was considering killing Scott to stop the older Scott from ever killing Xavier. He decided to leave the school and stole Wolverine's motorcycle. Wolverine chased him down to bring him back to the school, but Cyclops evaded him by blasting him away, continuing his escape. He traveled to a bank where he had kept a deposit box, hoping his future self had kept it. Guards at the bank were alerted to his presence, believing him to be his future self, and attempted to arrest him. Mystique disguised as Wolverine arrived and freed Cyclops, telling him she was an old friend of Professor Xavier, and told him that he alone could stop and kill his future self. She also told him that Wolverine had corrupted the school and was using it to turn the children into killing machines and that he was the only one that could set it back on track. When the real Wolverine arrived, Mystique escaped, but not before urging Cyclops to start keeping a list of mutants and their powers. Cyclops returned to the school with the real Wolverine. When Cyclops' future self came to the School in order to find recruits for his X-Men, the young Angel left with him, to young Cyclops' dismay. Cyclops and the other past X-Men were placed under the tutelage of Kitty Pryde, with whom they were to continue their training. Cyclops continued to uncover more and more about his future, including his marriage to Jean. He eventually uncovered the truth about Mystique, and foiled her scheme to buy Madripoor with the other X-Men. Battle of the Atom During a mission to subdue a new mutant, Cyclops, the original X-Men and Kitty Pryde came under attack by Sentinels. They were assisted by the arrival of adult Cyclops and his team, and together they defeated the Sentinels. During the battle however, past Cyclops took a hit, and was briefly clinically dead, causing his future self to blink out of existence. After being healed by Triage, Cyclops recovered and his future self returned. Shortly after that, a team of "X-Men" arrived from the future, to tell the X-Men of the present that the past X-Men needed to return to their own time. Jean sensed that these "X-Men" were hiding something, and tried to urge her companions to flee. Cyclops was the only one that trusted her enough to leave, and the two escaped. After escaping, the two were able to find refuge with adult Cyclops. The future "X-Men" were revealed to be a future Brotherhood of Evil Mutants, after Magik, past Beast, and past Iceman traveled to their future and brought the real future X-Men back. In a last attempt to accomplish their goal of re-writing history, the Brotherhood instead transported all of the X-Men to Camp Hammond, the site of the X-Men's very first mission. Here, they were attacked by SHIELD who were revealed to have their own Sentinels. The X-Men beat back the assault, and the future Brotherhood was defeated. Angry that Wolverine's X-Men didn't trust her, and grateful to Cyclops' X-Men for believing in her, Kitty led the X-Men of the past into joining Cyclops' X-Men. Starjammers After Jean Grey was abducted by the Shi'ar to be put on trial for the crimes her future self committed, Scott and the rest of the X-Men, along with the Guardians of the Galaxy, went to Chandilar in order to rescue her. During this adventure, Scott encountered the father of his future self, Corsair, and decided to leave the X-Men in order to explore space with him once Jean was rescued. Cyclops starts to doubt his decision to leave Earth, Jean Grey and his X-companions, instead of facing his problems. When he and the Starjammers encounter, and defeat, a hostile Badoon ship, he realizes that what he needs is to be by his father's side. Corsair and Cyclops then take the captured Badoon ship on a discovery journey in space. After reuniting with the X-Men while investigating the Black Vortex alongside the Guardians of the Galaxy, Scott rejoined them when they returned to Earth. Road Trip The young X-Men decided to part ways and lay low for a while with the emergence of a new weave of anti-mutant hysteria and the beginning of the M-Pox crisis, during which Cyclops' present-self died. Cyclops initially didn't answer the calls of his friends when Beast decided to reunite the team, but eventually rejoined them after they assisted him in combating a group of misguided young Mutant extremists named the Ghost of Cyclops in Chicago, Illinois which Scott had been investigating during his break from the team. Even though Scott returned to superheroics, he remained deeply affected by the fate of his present self, due to the fact his final actions led him to be regarded as a terrorist and a villain worldwide. Cyclops' present-self had seemingly died fighting the Inhumans after destroying one of their Terrigen Clouds, which were the cause of the M-Pox. Champions Following the second superhuman civil war, the younger members of the Avengers, Ms. Marvel, Spider-Man and Nova, split from the rest of the team, disillusioned by the behavior of their elders. Together with other young heroes, they formed the Champions. Ms. Marvel's call to action to the young generation to stand up for a better tomorrow resonated with Cyclops, so he decided to follow the Champions and ask them to join. Even though the young heroes were initially reluctant due to the reputation of Scott's older-self, they admitted him into their ranks. Inhumans vs. X-Men Young Cyclops was one of the numerous mutants who banded together to attack the Inhumans after it was discovered the final Terrigen Cloud was weeks from being completely assimilated into Earth's atmosphere, rendering the planet uninhabitable for mutants. In the middle of the conflict, Cyclops' body was possessed by the body-snatcher Inhuman known as Mosaic. While being forced to take a backseat to the control of his own body, Scott gained access to residual memories Mosaic kept of his previous victim, Magneto. Through these memories, Scott learned that the death of the older Scott as well as the last act that made him infamous had been orchestrated by Emma Frost. In reality, Cyclops had died of M-Pox, and Frost used a mental projection of him to wage war in his name. When Cyclops regained control of his body and encountered Emma Frost, he exposed her lies to both X-Men and Inhumans, helping ease the conflict. Unfortunately, Frost escaped after the Inhuman queen Medusa willingly destroyed the last remaining cloud. Even though his name had been cleared among his peers, the young Cyclops remained frustrated at the fact that the world at large still didn't know the truth, and that Emma Frost hadn't paid yet for what she had done. Shortly after the end of the war, Beast assembled his time-displaced friends to inform them that he had found a way to go to the past. However, he intended to show them an unfortunate side discovery. He had only managed to travel to the past within the timeline they were currently inhabiting and not their own, which led to them finding this timeline's young X-Men in the past they initially believed would be available for them to return. Now certain of their inability to return to their time, the young X-Men looked forward to the new future they could build, which was no longer tied to that of their present selves. | Powers = Cyclops is a mutant. Optic Blast: Cyclops possesses the mutant ability to project a powerful beam of concussive, ruby-colored force from his eyes. Cyclops's powers were originally believed to be ambient energies (such as solar radiation, photons, and cosmic rays) absorbed and metabolized by his body into concussive blasts that are released from his eyes. However, the energy supply of his optic blasts are later revealed to originate from a non-Einsteinian universe that opens up whenever he uses his optic blasts. Cyclops's eyes not only are organs that utilizes the visible spectrum of light to see the world around it, it was erroneously stated in the first print of the Official Marvel's Handbook that Cyclops' eyes contain inter-dimensional apertures, releasing powerful energies from another dimension into his own via the beams. These later accounts state that his body naturally metabolizes ambient energy that is used to open and focus the apertures in his eyes. The energy of the beam itself originates from this other dimension. This explanation, however, was later changed for subsequent prints Cyclops's mind has a particular psionic field that is attuned to the forces that maintain the apertures that have taken the place of his eyes. Because his mind's psionic field envelops his body, it automatically shunts the other-dimensional particles back into their point of origin when they collide with his body. Thus, his body is protected from the effects of the particles, and even the thin membrane of his eyelids is sufficient to block the emission of energy. The synthetic ruby quartz crystal used to fashion the lenses of Cyclops's eyeglasses and visor is resonant to his minds' psionic field and is similarly protected. The width of Cyclops's eye-blasts seems to be focused by his mind's psionic field with the same autonomic function that regulated his original eyes' ability to focus. As Cyclops focuses, the size of the aperture changes and thus act as a valve to control the flow of particles and beam's relative power. The height of Cyclops's eye-blast is controlled by his visor's adjustable slit. His narrowest beam, about the diameter of a pencil at a distance of 4 feet has a force of about two pounds per square inch. His broadest beam, about 90 feet across at a distance of fifty feet, has a force of about 10 pounds per square inch. His most powerful eye-blast is a beam four feet across which, at a distance of 50 feet, has a force of 500 pounds per square inch. The maximum angular measurement of Cyclops's eye-blast is equivalent to a wide-angle 35mm camera lens field of view (90 degrees measured diagonally, or the angle subtended by holding a magazine's pages spread open, upright at 9.5 inches from your eyes). The minimum angular measurement is equivalent to the angle that the thickness of a pencil would subtend at 4 feet (3.5 degrees, about a quarter of an inch viewed at 4 feet). The beam's effective range is about 2,000 feet, at which point a 1-inch beam has spread out to 10 feet square, and then has a pressure of .38 pounds per square inch. Cyclops's maximum force is sufficient to tip over a filled 5,000 gallon tank at a distance of 20 feet, or puncture a 1-inch carbon-steel plate at a distance of 2 feet. The extra dimensional supply of energy for Cyclops's eye-blast is practically infinite. Thus, so long as Cyclops's psionic field is active (which is constant), there is the potential to emit energy. The only limit to the eye-blast is the mental fatigue of focusing constantly. After about 15 minute of constant usage, the psionic field subsides and allows only a slight leakage of energy to pass through the aperture. Cyclops's metabolism will recover sufficiently for him to continue in about an additional 15 minutes. The maximum force of Cyclops' optic blasts are unknown, but a commonly given description is that he can "punch holes through mountains", and he has been shown to rupture a half-inch thick carbon steel plate. It has also been implied that Cyclops only utilizes a fraction of the energies at his disposal. It is also stated that Cyclops does not use his powers at such a level due to the preoccupation he has regarding his control (or lack thereof) of his abilities. * Spatial Awareness: Cyclops possesses an uncanny sense of trigonometry, in this sense used to describe his observation of objects around himself and the angles found between surfaces of these objects. Cyclops has repeatedly demonstrated the ability to cause his optic blasts to ricochet and/or reflect off those objects in a trajectory to his liking. This is commonly called a "banked shot" when applied to this talent. Cyclops has been observed causing beams to reflect from over a dozen surfaces in the course of one blast, and still hit his intended target accurately. It is his sense of super-humanly enhanced spatial awareness that allows him to perform these feats as well. * Energy Resistance: Cyclops is resistant to the effects of his own powers. This is linked to him being capable of withstanding his brother's ability with no ill effects. This is a result of their close genetics, a quirk of mutant genetics that is common among siblings. which adapted to their unique powers. Scott's symbiote became able to form ruby-quartz "eyes" anywhere on its body and fire concussive energy beams from them. He could also manifest energized constructs channeling his optic energies, like tendrils or focus crystals. }} | Abilities = Expert Pilot: Cyclops is an expert pilot of fixed-wing aircraft, a skill he appears to have inherited from his father. It has also been implied that his trigonometric sense improves his abilities in the air. Master Strategist and Tactician: Cyclops has spent most of his superhero career as the leader of either the X-Men and has developed exceptional leadership skills. It is notable that regardless of their general attitude towards him, all of the X-Men tend to obey his orders in battle - because they know that he is usually right. Expert Martial Artist: Cyclops also has extensive training in martial arts and unarmed combat. | Strength = Cyclops possesses the strength of a normal human male who engages in intensive regular exercise and hence is able to press lift at least his own body-weight. | Weaknesses = Genetic Flaw: Cyclops is not immune to Vulcan's powers like he is to Havok's. Power Regulation Disability: Due to psychological trauma and physical injury at a young age, Cyclops is unable to control his optic blasts. In connection, his eyes have become more reliant on the ruby quartz he uses rather than affecting change to the injury. | Equipment = Cyclops' Visor: The mask Scott wears to prevent random discharge is lined with powdered ruby quartz crystal. It incorporates two longitudinally mounted flat lenses which can lever inward providing a constantly variable exit slot of 0 inches to .79 inches in height and a constant width of 5.7 inches. The inverted clam-shell mechanism is operated by a twin system of miniature electrical motors. As a safety factor their is a constant positive closing pressure provided by springs. The mask itself is made of high-impact plastic. There is an overriding finger-operated control mechanism on either side of the mask, and normal operation is through a flat micro-switch installed in the thumb of either glove. A separate pair of lenses were also designed for Scott to use while sleeping. | Transportation = X-Men Blackbird | Weapons = | Notes = | Trivia = * Scott enjoyed watching . | Marvel = | Wikipedia = | Links = }} Category:Jean Grey School student Category:Optic Blasts Category:Summers Family Category:Strategists Category:Post-Secret Wars Mutants Category:Black Vortex users Category:Characters Displaced to Earth-616 Category:Leaders Category:Symbiotes-possessed